The Corset
by Maebmin
Summary: A tiny, sweet drabble for the kmeme about Garrus seeing Shepard in a corset for the first time.


**A/N**

A minifill I enjoyed doing for the kinkmeme for the following prompt:  
_Maybe Shepard dresses up in a dress with a corset to go seduce Morinth. Or it is the dress to go on Kasumi's loyalty mission. Garrus (and the rest of the alien crew) are shocked as they didn't know human waists could *do* that. Preferably *before* Shepard and Garrus hook up in ME2_.

This was obviously finished in one sitting, but who knows, it could be interesting to one day follow up on it when I don't have other fills to finish! :)

* * *

Garrus was sitting at the mess hall's table, reading over a datapad of increasingly-complicated possible upgrades. It was near the end of the swing shift, and he had been joined by several others at the table who were eating. Zaeed sat across from him while Thane ate in the opposing corner, doing his best at keeping up with the human's conversation.

"Ouch, _Jesus,_ Tali. I think that's fine."

"I thought these were common with your people, Shepard. It's in a human size!"

Garrus didn't bother to glance up as he listened to the two ladies get off the elevator. He had heard murmurings of Shepard going down to the station, but he hadn't caught up with her to know what was up. They rounded the corner behind Garrus, still bickering, when he noticed Thane's eyes growing large before he sat his drink down and looked away nervously.

"They found this at a _sex shop_, does that give you any hints?"

Tali tittered while she reached into the refrigerator section she shared with Garrus and pulled out her dinner. Garrus looked up in curiosity before his eyes glued onto the Commander. She was facing the mess table now, with her hand at her suddenly tiny waist and her hips crooked towards Tali in mock sassiness.

A green and black top with intricate lacing and frills seemed to have pulled Shepard's middle into a concave angle he had previously thought was impossible for humans, and her gratuitous amount of skin forced him to realize what a lovely shade of cream she was. Her breasts, which Garrus had honestly never paid attention to before seemed to be at…full attention, looking propped up yet still miraculously soft. The lack of straps accentuated her deep collarbone (something he definitely _had_ noticed before), and her top was complimented by skin tight black pants.

"Never thought I'd actually take you up for that date on Omega, huh, Garrus? Well, here I am, and ready to go!" She smiled and walked towards the table, lifting her arms up in the air and shrugging in good humor.

He realized horribly that she was talking to him while his gaze was resting on her waistline, and his eyes climbed desperately to her face as his mouth fumbled for something to say. He must have looked flabbergasted, because everyone in the mess had begun to laugh.

She leaned her arms against the table now, her toned arms flexing against her own weight. "Nah, you wish, Garrus. I'm going on a date with an asari. We'll see if she likes the outfit."

Tali joined Shepard's side while shaking her head, "She's seducing a serial killer so that they'll take her back to their place where Shepard and Samara can bust her, if you're still confused."

Samara walked in from the observatory side of the hall, tilting her head in surprise, "That's perfect, Shepard. Really. I hope it isn't too uncomfortable…"

"Nah, it's cozy!"

Samara smiled, but ran her hand against her fringe, looking suddenly nervous. "Meet me when you are ready, Shepard. We should leave in the next hour."

Shepard nodded and Samara disappeared again down the hallway. There was silence now, and she looked back at Garrus as if she was expecting a reply.

His throat felt dryer than usual, and his voice finally croaked out, "Uhh… well, do you need back up? I could come along, you know. I'd like to think that undercover work is my…specialty."

"I'd be willing to go too, Shepard," Thane murmured quietly.

Shepard smirked and shook her head at both of them. "I'll be fine, guys. Samara's got my back. You can take _one_ night off from protecting me."

Tali and her had begun to walk back to the hallway elevator, before Garrus announced an awkward, too-quiet, "Good luck," to her. She winked at him, as per usual, and then disappeared.

It was silent for a moment, but Garrus' still hanging mouth snapped close when Zaeed loudly put his feet upon the table.

"Christ, you two act like you've never been with a woman in your entire life. _ Uhh, do you need back up, Shepard? I'm available_. Good job with that. I'd be surprised if she ever walks by you in less than her full body armor again."

Garrus put his palm to his face and shook his head in shame, while Thane laughed to himself before continuing to eat. It wasn't long after that that Garrus gave up on upgrades and retired to his private quarters to blow off some steam.


End file.
